


Contraption in a Box

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: AirFryer, Cooking, Fried Foods, Housewarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: David and Patrick receive a new housewarming gift. David doesn't understand what it is.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Contraption in a Box

**Author's Note:**

> Photo challenge: Something plastic

The box arrived on a Tuesday and David promptly put it in the back of the pantry underneath the shelving. Patrick didn't even know it arrived. He was reorganizing all of their paper goods on the floor when he noticed it. An Air Fryer. Huh.

"David, when did we get an Air Fryer?"

"What, honey!?" David yelled from the couch.

Patrick went out to the living room. "When did we get an Air Fryer? The one at the bottom of the pantry."

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about. Oh, if you mean that large box? It came a couple of weeks ago as a housewarming gift from Roland and Jocelyn. I didn't really know what it was, but I don't think you can fry things with air, so I put it away."

"David, I don't think that's how it works, but that was very nice of them. I hope you sent them a note."

***

The next night, David was outside on the patio when Patrick called him in for dinner. "Babe, dinner is ready if you want to come in."

David walked into the kitchen and saw the Air Fryer set up on the counter with a variety of foods, sauces and some wine. "What's all of this, Patrick? It looks like you just went to the Fair and got every fried good!" David exclaimed excitedly as he picked up a mozzarella stick.

"Well, I thought we'd try the Air Fryer. So, we have mozzarella sticks as you've already found. We have french fries, potato skins, cheesy bread, chicken strips and jalapeño poppers." said Patrick. 

"Mmitshtbtsogd!" David mumbled. 

"Well, maybe, let things cool a bit. They were cooked. And don't worry, I have churros with chocolate sauce for dessert too."

David's eyes got large. "Patrick! I love fried foods, but are you just trying to raise my cholesterol in one night to give me a heart attack!"

"David, before you spiral, these are all made in the Air Fryer and there is literally no oil. So while the foods aren't necessarily nutritious, they also aren't full of the same calories as at the Fair. And if I wanted to give you a heart attack, it wouldn't be from the food," said Patrick as he wiggled his non-existent eyebrows.

"Mmmm, Mr. Brewer, perhaps we shouldn't use all of the chocolate sauce on the churros?" commented David before shimmying his shoulders a bit and putting a popper in his mouth and biting down. He spit it out, "Fuck! That's hot!"

**Author's Note:**

> No joke... we bought an AirFryer and it stayed in the box for about 2 years. We just opened it about 3 weeks ago. OMG. Magical -- even the chicken in it was amazing!


End file.
